The Lily of the Valley Chonicles
by RedX'sGirl
Summary: Things in Harry's life get hectic when Draco starts acting like a normal human and Ginny starts to notice.
1. What Happened First

Harry ran to the common room. Out of breath he ran to wake up Ron and Hermione. "He's here, we've got to get out of here while we're still alive! He wants all the muggle-borns and, well, me dead he's got all his followers. The Malfoy family was at his right side. We've got to get out of here!" He realized they weren't looking at him, but something behind him.  
Before he could see who was a hand placed itself on his right shoulder. A cold, high voice spoke in a calm manner "going somewhere so soon, Potter, leaving your guests alone. Don't have many manners do you? Well we can fix that though." The hand left Harry's shoulder and a shiver went up his spine. Lord Voldmort was behind him with who knows how many followers. He knew Harry's secret now, which was probably going to be part of what he knew, would be a painful punishment for leaving the Great Hall. He stood there, still as stone waiting for his punishment. And he got it, the pain he had experienced only once before, the feeling of his eyes stretching from his shocks. Voldmort had cast the Crucio Curse. The pain only ended when he blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Hermione scream the words, "STOP IT YOU MONSTER, NOW!" and a pair of foot steps running toward him, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry woke up a pain in his back. It took him a minute or two to become fully aware that he was tied to a big rock next to Hermione, Ron was nowhere in sight, Harry figured it was a good thing, for Ron at least. Voldmort strode in nose high in the air. Draco was on his right side. Voldmort said in a cold voice "now, Potter, you will die, with no honor at all. Draco is going to be on my right hand side, his first job after you is to kill your friend here. She tried to stop us from tying you. I think she likes you, personally, but oh well. Draco, hand me my wand." Draco picked up the wand and looked at it. He blew off Harry's ropes and tossed him the wand.

"Catch." Harry caught it.

Harry was stunned, Malfoy, his archenemy, besides Voldmort, had just saved his life. But he had no time to think about this because he had to get Hermione, himself, and Draco out of here before Voldmort killed them all. Harry, having about two seconds before the death eaters would kill him, shouted, "oblivious," grabbed Hermione, and ran, he forgot, of course, all about Draco, who followed them at breakneck speed. Harry ran and ran until he reached the Great Hall. Then he stopped, and gasped.

Harry saw Dumbledore standing between what must have been at least one hundred dead or wounded bodies, and lying right in front of Harry, was Ron. He was not dead but wounded, badly. Harry had seen a lot of things, but nothing had prepared him for this. Ron was moaning and once or twice mumbled something about Hermione; he also was calling for Harry. Harry had seen a lot of things, but none of them made him as sad as this did.Draco had no time to waste, he ran as fast as he could. Harry needed to know something before they died. He rushed into the Great Hall, he saw Harry bending over Ron's body. Draco cleared his throat "Harry, I..." Harry fainted before Draco got to say anything else.  
Harry woke up from his fitful sleep. He could see two figures standing over him.  
"Ron, Hermione"

Hermione said in a calm voice, "No, Harry, Ron is still hurt, but he is recovering."

"Then who's he?" Draco knew it was his turn to talk."Harry, first of all, I'm never going to save your life again, and second, well, Dumbledore said you have to spend the summer with me." Harry gave him a look. "Hey don't ask me why because you're certainly not safe from Voldmort there an we will try to make your summer as miserable as possible. Third while, Hermione likes you, she told me to tell you in case you didn't come back from my house alive, which I hope you won't." That was close. "Well, you better get packing the train leaves tomorrow."

Harry was still in shock on the train ride home. "It will be alright Harry," Ron said, trying to get Harry to talk about something else. "Dumbledore, he said I should, I can't believe that. I refuse to believe that!"

"Well you better believe it Potter, the old man has finally lost it." Malfoy said from behind. They had agreed to go about things normally.

"Get lost Malfoy," Ron said in reply. They closed the doors so no one unwanted would be able to hear their conversation.  
"Umm, Hermione, do you really, like, Harry?" Ron said. He had been waiting for this answer since they all became friends in first year. Had Hermione really liked Harry better than him?

"Ron, I like Harry as a friend," Harry and Ron both sighed with relief, "I like you in a different way, Ron you're the one I've liked all these years."

Hermione let out a girly giggle that Ron and Harry never heard her do before then, quiet suddenly, gave Ron a kiss on his cheek. Harry stifled a giggle. He knew it would happen sooner or later, he was glad he could see it before he died at the Malfoy's.

The train ride home was pleasant until the train started to slow down and Harry remembered where he was going over the summer. Mr. Malfoy picked them up. They piled into a Ferrari (spelling) and drove for along time. When they reached the huge Malfoy Manor, Harry was nearly asleep. The Malfoy's had made it clear that it wasn't going to be different than being at the Dursley's (spelling). Harry knew he'd be even more miserable. As they entered the manor, Draco grabbed the mail. He opened one that seemed to be from an aunt, and handed the rest to his father. Harry walked through a room to another hoping the Malfoy's wouldn't find him. He was too far away to hear Malfoy say, "Aunt Morneena needs a sitter for Lily." Too far away to hear "You and Potter can watch her." But when Draco lead him to Harry's attic room Draco told him "You're going to have to help me watch my cousin Lily, and, if you can believe it, she's worse than me."

Harry wondered who could be worse than Malfoy. He was apparently going to find out tomorrow. But for now he needed sleep. He was so tired. Harry lie down on the hard cold mattress and fell asleep not worrying about what would happen tomorrow.Harry woke up in the morning he almost forgot where he was. He found his breakfast waiting for him. "Great, stale bread and water, am I in prison or something?"

"You will when you meet my cousin." Draco said grimly from behind.

"Wait is she a nightmare to you?" Harry asked.

"Me and everyone else in my house," he replied. Harry wasn't Christian but he could have sworn he heard Alleluia playing, if she hated Malfoy she couldn't be all bad. Could she?

"She's coming around ten, oh she's two years old."  
Two, Harry's heart began to sink; everyone he knew was a brat at two. Harry realized he'd have to go though with it weather he liked it or not. So when the doorbell rang Harry answered the door with his head held high.

"Hello, you must be Draco's friend he has told me so much about, Harry isn't it?"

''Umm.... Yeah," Harry wondered what Draco had said about him.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go see my sister-in-law."

"I understand."

"Well, here she is," she handed him a small little girl, dark brown hair and green eyes. "Looks exactly like my brother."

"Hello Aunt Morneena," Draco said. Lily started to walk around; when she saw Draco she burst into tears. It took all of Harry's might to keep from laughing. He picked Lily up, and waved as Draco's aunt got in to a car and drove away.

He realized that there was something formilar about his aunt, but oh well. He started looking at the pictures Hagrid gave him. Draco was looking over his shoulder. "I know that girl," pointing to the maid of honor, "that's my aunt," he pulled out a picture of his aunt when she was a little younger, and sure enough they were the same person.

Harry stared at the picture, "Malfoy, why is your aunt is my dad's sister!"

"I don't know, maybe, we're related." Harry was shocked; maybe the way they acted to each other was just the way cousins acted, who knows? Harry put Lily to bed with the little silver rabbit toy her mom had given her. Lily hugged it.

"That was mine," he said.

"So why didn't you keep it?" Harry questioned.

"Because, she needed it more than me," Draco replied. Harry couldn't believe that Draco actually did something nice!

"Come to me," a voice said from the wall, "I will help you."

"Did you hear that Draco?"

"No."

"Then he's here," Harry said in a panic, "get Lily, it's not safe here." Draco got Lily, praying she wouldn't cry; they ran until they saw him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, we meet again," a cold high voice from in front of them.

"Face us like a man Voldmort," Draco was surprised that he had suddenly gotten the courage to stand up to Lord Voldmort.

"Oh, yes, and you, Draco." Suddenly, Draco had loss his courage. "Nice of you to join our little party," Death Eaters made a circle around them.

Draco looked around for his dad and sure enough, he was at Voldemort's right side. "Dad?" Mr. Malfoy didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead, like all the others. Harry could tell that Draco was hurt, for a minute he thought there were tears in his eyes, but Harry didn't say anything. Harry knew that if his father had pretended that he wasn't his son, he would cry too. "Harry, I don't want to be a hero anymore, I want to be safe at home watching Lily, I want to be mean, I want my dad to except me again. I'm doing the wrong thing, it may be the right thing for you, but not for me, I belong with the Death Eaters. I'm just not meant to be a good guy!"

"Draco," Harry admitted, "you are a great person, so if want to be bad I will your arch-enemy for life if you save me now."

"No one can save you or your cousin..."

"Lily's my cousin!" Draco burst out.

"In that case, Malfoy, take the little brat and put her somewhere." Draco's father just swung his sholder.

"But..."

"An someone, stuff their mouths." Draco never finished the sentence.

"Now, how should I get rid of the Famous Harry Potter," Voldmort said circling them, "It seems sad to do away with you without giving both of you a chance, go ahead," he said un-gagging them, "you have 30 seconds each to save your hides. Harry first."  
"You'll never get away with this, even if you kill us, others will take our place. You'll never win, ever!"

"Draco what do you have to say?" he asked Draco looked at Voldmort, then Harry, then his dad, then, his cousin.

"Same!" Draco said the word rang for miles and miles.

"Well, looks like you'll both die," said the voice. Then, everyone was gone, except Harry, Draco, and Lily. Draco ran to pick Lily up.

"Vintalaro," said a voice from behind him, Draco turned around to see snakes, and hundreds of them, slithering around on the walls, and Lily began to cry.

"Harry, I like snakes and all, but this is overkill." One snake was wrapping around Lily's neck. "Harry, tell it to get off of her, now!"

"Has hiss hon hisserss hassisis sos so sosoi siososssssss." The snake twisted off and slithered toward a door.

"Harry look, there's a way out of here!" They walked around the house. Harry noticed something familiar about the place, like he was there in a dream, but he couldn't remember when. Then they came into a room with a large chair in the center. Suddenly, Harry remembered the dream.

"Draco...we got to get out of here, this is Voldemort's house!"

"Hello boys I've been expecting you."  
Draco and Harry turned around to see Voldemort, alone, with a single bottle. "Vintallous," Draco whispered.

"That's right Draco, the deadliest potion in the books, the only way to get it off is a baby's tear," he rubbed some on Draco's forehead then aimed for Lily's, Draco covered it just in time. But Draco fainted seconds later, "Very effective, isn't it Potter, you next." Then Lily started to cry, but it wasn't because of Voldmort, a strange figure entered the room, Harry and Voldmort gasped.

Voldmort disappeared, Harry took this to his advantage to take some of Lily's tears to rub on Draco's forehead, and he raised his head and said, "Harry Thanks." Then he fainted.

Lily started to roll over to the strange figure, he picked her up and smiled, "So this is your second cousin once removed, Harry, she's beautiful."

"Dumbledore?" Harry said, "you knew Malfoy and I were related?""Of course, that's why I wanted you to go to Draco's this summer," he said, walking over to pick up Draco, "of course things will go back to normal at school, I'm guessing."

Harry smiled, he wasn't sure, but he had to admit he was beginning to like Draco a little better.


	2. News at Hogwarts

Chapter 2 News At Hogwarts

Disclaimers- Hello, In case you didn't know, Harry Potter isn't my book and neither are any of the characters or places.

Before we begin... A short Forward by Hermione Granger: Hogwarts HistoryBefore I begin to tell the actual tail that this story was intended to be about I would like to share a few facts about Hogwarts that you might not have known unless you read Hogwarts A History (which I strongly recommend).

1) Hogwarts has 4 houses: Slytherin, Huffulpuff, Ravenclaw, and Gyrffendor.

2) Slytherins and Gyrffendors never got along.

3) There's a prophet that said they would.

Interesting no? Well, that is what this story is about. This adventure entails friendship, adventure, romance and mystery. Are you up for the challenge?

Draco glided into the Great Hall and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him with his usual smirk. He was still Malfoy no matter whom he was related to. He would still torture Potter, Wealsy, and Granger. Just then an Owl flew in. Not his normal eagle owl, but a black one with a letter. A letter that bared the horrible truth.  
Malfoy quickly found Harry. "We need to talk Potter."  
Harry turned around with great causality, "What is it Malfoy?" Ron and Hermione stood next to Harry daring Malfoy to speak.  
"We need to talk," Malfoy said carefully, "alone."  
"What?" Harry said losing his patience.  
"Do I have to point it out to you Potter?" Malfoy said, then he took a breath. "We need to talk about lilies." Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion but Harry looked at Malfoy directly in the eye.  
"Is she okay?" Harry asked as the walked away from Ron and Hermione to the dungeons.  
" I don't know," Malfoy, said, Harry could hear the concern in his voice, "all I got was this." Draco handed the note to Harry who read it quickly then looked at Malfoy.  
"Do we have to?"  
"It's the only way." Malfoy said.

"But Malfoy I'm sure that..."Harry started, but Malfoy wouldn't have it.  
"Listen Potter this isn't some snotty second year this is an innocent child!"  
Although Harry doubted that any Malfoy could be innocent he had to agree. They had to save Lily Malfoy at all cost. After all, she was his cousin too.  
"Okay, I'll help you, on one condition."  
"What?" Malfoy asked overcome with curiosity about what was going on in Harry's mind.  
"That you're willing to save my life again," Harry said.  
Malfoy thought this was a joke! He would never had thought that Potter, his archenemy, would _ask_ him for help, no matter how much it was needed. Then he looked into Harry's eyes, dead serious. Harry stuck out his hand and Malfoy took it.  
"It's a deal," Malfoy said, he was wrong, he would never be the same person he was before. Making deals with Potter!  
"Good," Harry said turning away, "Let's get to work!"  
"Wait this means we're going to be seen together, being civil to each other, are you up for it?" Malfoy asked, Harry nodded. "Okay, I don't know what this world is coming to! Next thing you know I'll fall for a Weasley and Snape will be wearing a tutu!


	3. Snape's Tutu

Chapter 3 Snape's Tutu

Disclaimer- Hello, in case you didn't know, Harry Potter is still not mine, since that has has been cleared up, here is somemore story! Oh and please review, I want to know what you think!

For the rest of the month and part of the next Harry and Draco worked together in the library. That is if you call five tables away from each other 'together'. Of course that was part of the plan, Malfoy had other though.  
"Go away," Harry said when he noticed that Draco was standing behind him.  
"Oh, that's a nice way to greet you cousin!"  
"We should only talk to each other when necessary, Malfoy, so that we don't attract suspicion!" Malfoy raised him eyebrows.  
"And how often are you actually in the library usually?" Harry looked at Malfoy.  
"Oh you know what I mean!"  
"What are we looking for anyway?" Malfoy asked uncertain about what this has to do with Lily.  
"Anything." Harry replied.  
"A little less specific, Potter you're making my brain hurt," Malfoy said sarcastically.  
"Do you want my help or not?" Harry asked annoyed.  
"You said to act normal," Malfoy said picking up a book and thumbed through the pages. "Besides I'm starting to think that I'm better of without you." He said closing the book. "There's nothing about Lily!" With that Malfoy threw the book. Harry caught it.  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Harry said turning to a page, "See."  
"Now I understand." Malfoy said, "But I still don't like it!"  
Harry sighed, same old Malfoy.

Hermione and Ron had no idea what was going on with Harry, I mean, hanging around with Malfoy. They'd never thought this would happen they kept trying to talk to him but he was always in the library. "You set a bad example for him Hermione," Ron said as he watched Harry sit in the library. Finally they walked up to him is find out what in the world Harry was doing in a room of books with Malfoy.  
"Okay Harry what's going on?" Hermione said in a strict voice that made her sound like McGonagal.  
"Nothing," Harry said simply looking through a book.  
"Oh stop pretending and just tell us because you know that we'll find out eventually," Hermione countered.  
"No, really it's nothing," Harry said still not looking up from his book.  
"Oh come on Harry, you talking to Malfoy like he was a human being or something, there's something wrong," Ron said who, to his surprise, made a better point than Hermione.  
"Just because I was talking to Malfoy without hurting him, you think the world is ending?" Harry asked, looking up from his book.  
"Yeah, that's pretty much what we thought," said Ron.  
"Well, you're wrong," Harry said in a very Hermione-like tone, "I was just looking for a book and asked Malfoy to help me find it that's all."  
"You asked him for help?" Hermione and Ron said in disbelief.  
Harry nodded.  
"And he actually helped?" They said still confused.  
"Yeah, I think Malfoy is trying to turn over a new leaf," Harry said trying to not laugh at the dumbstruck faces of his two friends, but of course Malfoy wrecked that when he came out from behind the shelves and burst out laughing.  
"Well, see you later Harry." Hermione said a they walked out.  
"Turning over a new leave," Ron mumbled to Hermione as they walked up to the Common Room, "Yeah right, like that will happen, after I falls for that git!"

Ginny was in the library, but she wasn't reading. She was watching Harry and Draco and, not to her surprise, she was learning more than she would if she _was_ reading. "Harry and Malfoy are related?" she said to herself, unfortunately someone heard her.  
"Yeah, unfortunately we are, do you have a problem with that Weasly?"  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry said standing up for his best friend's sister and his own crush.  
"She _knows_ Potter. We've got to do something."  
"Well what do you suggest you do," Ginny said, "Kill me?"  
"Maybe," Malfoy said, "but I think I have a better plan." He moved toward her with an evil grin and his wand out. Ginny moved up against the wall but Draco was in close pursuit. He went closer and closer.  
"Malfoy..."  
"Shut up Potter this is business." By now he had the wand at Ginny's chest. Then he did something that not even him himself would have suspected. He kissed Ginny Wealsy. And it was the best thing that ever happened to him. "Don't tell Weasly," he whispered in her ear, "think of what we'd miss out on."  
"Malfoy," she whispered back.  
"What?"  
"I hate you," and they kissed again. Longer and stronger. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He went to the Gyrffendor Common Room where he prayed that he wouldn't find Snape in a tutu. Too much had gone wrong today.


End file.
